Retour De L'avenir
by Darklight25833
Summary: Anastasia Black is going back to 1944 with Harry,Ron,Ginny,Hermione,and Draco.Can they stop the most powerfulest wizard of all time? Tom Riddle Jr./OC
1. Lets do the Time Warp!

**_Chapter 1- Lets Do The Time Warp!_**

I stood out in the balcony of Hogwarts the wind played with my hair, I could see the ominous clouds of the war that will en gulp us soon...to soon. "Its going to rain"Said Professor Dumbledore, I nodded as the wind let a few leaves dance in the sky before the plunged down...Just like human lives...We dance in the sky than when our time is done we fall to the ground to be stepped on.

"Something else too"I said the corner of my vision I saw Dumbledore nod "Yes it may seem that way..."He said I felt my frustration grow "Professor,Is Harry going to die?"I asked my hands clinched in tight fists "Maybe...Maybe not"He said my head snapped to the proffesor who I looked up to for many years. His face was always set in lines of worry these years, the twinkle has left in his eyes "I don't wish to ask this of you...Anastasia."Said Dumbledore.  
What was it that he doesn't want to ask of me?

"What?"I asked He sighed "I will be honest with you...A storm is a brewing that nobody can comprehend"He started His eyes never leaving the sky that was made an ugly black, The wind moved his hair around and his robes making him look more powerful than before " I shouldn't"He said as if the thought left him.

I slammed my hand down on the wooden part of the balcony, which broke on contact sending it plummeting down "Professor!"I called out my anger making me shake but I knew that my anger was from me not being able to help "I don't care! Tell me!"I said as my body swung around to face the person I looked most up too. "Please"I pleaded he looked down at me his blue eyes seemed to twinkle barley "Time travel..."He said.

I froze "Have you gone nutters?"I asked before I could stop myself, Time travel? Only a complete loon can actually beleve there is such a thing to be successful at "No I haven't gone nutters Anastasia, time travel can be possible but it is...old magic"He said I blinked Old magic?"Forbiden magic you mean?"I asked Dumbledore nodded solemnly "yes...The practice of such things are forbidden"He said.

I looked back out to the sky, In the most desperate time of the ages where everyone has pick a side nobody is neutral, Tons of people have died believing on Harry and I must admit Harry hasn't be the same since the fourth year, Draco Malfoy his sworn enemy has joined the Group after in the sixth year is father murdered his mother, The weasleys have picked up wands and went to war all of them even _Percy_**.**

All of the Longbottoms have join, I still remember Nevilles parents beating the crap out of Bellatrix come to finish the job at St Mungos . His grandmother was a scary witch she was the one who taught me some nasty jinxes that was in a book that was sent to the forbidden section in the library. "How dose this stop..._.this_"I said motioning to the dark clouds Dombledore smiled "Think about it"He said patently.

I did think about it...How could...Oh man "You want to send somone to 1944 when Voldemort was still Tom Riddle"I said He nodded the twinkle slowly growning in his eyes "I want you to be that person, Anastasia"He said my head snapped away from the seanary "What? Why not Harry?"I asked It was true Harry was usualy the one to be called on to do such stuns "You won't be going alone Ms. Black"He said I frowned at him using my last name "Who will go with me?"I asked Dumbledore smiled "That will be up to you, Now go tell the others our idea"He said as he motioned to the door.

"Thank you Proffesor"I said as I walked into the Griffindor Common room where it held the DA members "Anna!"Called out Lavender as she gloped me with a bone crushing hug I frowned I never like being called Anna "Lavender"I answered back coldly She took a step away like I burned her "I need to speak with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny **Alone**"I said

Everyone stood up and left, I guess that is why being a Black had its advantages "What?"Asked Ron as he stared baffled at they leaving griffindors and others. "I wanted to speak with you all, I couldn't do that very well with **Lav **bloody sufficating me"I hissed as I ploped down on Lavenders now vacant chair. Ron frowned his hand interwinded with Hermiones "She isn't that bad"Said Ron I raised and eyebrow making Ron shut up before he could carry on with the lavender is alright speech.

"Go on"Said Ginny as she looked at me, I quickly lost my prickly persona that I kept up around Lavender and the others.I looked into the glowing fire and I felt my mind race with questions "I.. had a talk with Dumbledore"I started very much in the same mood as he did, Harry looked at me his vibrant green eyes where now slightly darker and you could tell the years of fighting Voldemort was...breaking who he was " I know that soon..You will have to face Lord Voldemort but...what if we could stop this before the wars broke out"I said Being the quick witted Hermione she started to laugh "Oh Anastasia! I can't beleve you think that is realy true!"She laughed out.

She looked at me and her laugherter faded "Your...serious"She said as if I was going bonkers "Gosh! Will you tell us what is going on, women?"Asked Ron a slight twinge of red was creeping up his ears. I nodded "Right erm...Time travel"I said not know how else to explain such a quest, This time a laugh was heard from the portrait "You have lost it dear cousin"said the great ferret boy Draco Malfoy.

I let out a growl he wasen't supose to know!"I wasen't talking to _you_ Malfoy"I said trying to keep my face relaxed as posible but he quickly smirked "Oh yes you where I distinctly herd and Malfoy to that sentance"He said as he sat down next to me on the arm of the chair. I rolled my eyes and went with it "Fine,It is possible but its Old Magic"I said putting the way Dumbledore said it, "You mean Forbiden"Said Hermione I could tell this was not settel easaly with Hermione.

Malfoy noticed and smirked "I think this time, Granger you can bind thouse impossibly thick rule of yours."He said I looked up at him, He looked down at me. His face was set in a smirk but...his eyes held worry and I knew that he was not going to let me go by myself. Hermione started to say somthing but I stoped her "I need to know who is up for the idea of traveling to 1944"I said.

Immediately Hermione burst standing up, her long curly hair swining around "Do you not know the _consequenced_ of time travel...Why it is_ Forbiden_?"She hissed I frowned not liking her to be talking to me in that way."Acttualy Ms. Granger...I would like to explain more further..."Said Dumbldore coming off of the balcony, Hermione looked like a balloon airing out.

I raised an eyebrow at Malfoy and he smirked we both might have a nice...love hate relationship but we where family no matter how...fuck up it might be "I will be preforming the spell but lets be honest, None of you can come back"He said I was shocked at how blunt Dumbledore put it even Harry was looking uneasy over Dumbledores blunt statement, I looked down what did I have left? Bellatrix killed my father...My mother dosen't care to know me...I should go on my own.I looked back up and looked at all the couples that looked like such promising futures "I will go alone then"I said suddenly making everyone looked at me.

"No you will not."Said Malfoy as he looked down at me "It should be me, I have nothing left...No family, no lover, so it should be me"I said as If I was testing out the waters of the deep pool I was going to sink into. Malfoy gave an snort "I will go too, I have no family eather"he said I felt a wave of relif go through me for Malfoy wanting to go with me, I looked at Dumbledore who was leting this play through "We are going to!"Said Ron as he looked at me "No"I said harshly as I kept my eyes on Ron who was turning red "How diffrent will a romance be in 1944?"said Ginny a smile tugging on her lips "I would think not to diffrent"Said Harry giving his girlfriend the same look.

Dumbledore clapped his hands "Very well I will try to come up with some 1944 clothes for you but you must pick out alases and learn all about the events of 1944"He said briskly as he walked out of the common room, We all locked eyes with one another, we all shown some kind of fear but we all where excited, "Lets start with names"I offered and Harry and Ron jumped at it making Hermione roll her eyes and mutter somthing about never cracking a good book.

It was taking hours to figure out names but Hermione was deep in a book not helping at all "Fine, How about Harry Evans?"I asked Harry who frowned "Why dose that sound familiar?"He asked I smiled "It was your mothers maiden name"I said he smiled and gave me a hug "that is perfect!"He said I laughed as I stared at Malfoy who had a smirk "I see smoke...What is your thoughts Ferret"Said Ron noticing the same looked on Malfoys fetures "Yup I definatly smell burning"added Harry with a rare smile.

I giggled as Malfoy soon snaped out of it and glared at us "How about Draco and Anastasia Black?"He asked I blushed and shook my head "No go..three Black will be in atendance"I said Finaly Malfoy smirked "Malfoy then?"He asked I shook my head remembering his uncle "Your Grandfather Abraxas"I said He groaned "Will I have no high class name?"He asked I smiled and laid my hand on his knee "You could always stay here"I said he glared at me "And let you all screw up killing Voldemort?"He said I rolled my eyes. I had a feeling that killing him was not going to be so simple...Nor right when did we become the killers?

"Anyways how about Montague?"Harry said flipping through a book that had names ironicly a muggle book , Malfoy seemed to think about it then he said "that sounds nice Draco Montague...Anastasia Montague"He said I looked over at him my eyebrow raised "Why are we becoming family?"I asked he just looked at me and I knew that he was worried about me. "No I think we should all be...diffrent except me and Ron because you know"Said Ginny motioning to her and Rons hair making me break my silent conversation with Malfoy to look at her. "Do you realize that Montague is a name from Romeo and Julet"Said Hermione as she looked up from her book, She sent Ron and Draco with a confused look but we ignored it.

I smirked as one name poped into my head for her "I know that...Hermione _Skeeter!_"I said as I pointed at the head girl, Her eyes widened and her lips thined out "No way!"She said Ron sighed "I kinda like it"He added everyone nodded "I mean you don't have to...be like _Rita_"I said making Hermione cringe "Fine...but if I come up with somthing better we will switch it!"She said we all nodded.

I looked around me and wondered why everyone was so forth coming about going...was it because everyone wanted to take a chunk out of Riddle for what he dose in the future?I looked at Ron who was tapping his wand on the leather couch, Harry was writing down our names to give to Dumbledore, Ginny was watching Harry with all of the love in her eyes, Draco was looking into the air..I frowned he was always doing that since there deaths. I poked him bring his attention to me "what?"He asked I smiled and shrugged "Just wanted to bring you down to earth"I said he nodded as Ginny let out a giggle "I have the pirfect name for you Anastasia"She said as if someone had lit a firework under her bottom.

We waited as Ginny grew the sispence "Anastasia...Delacour"She said finaly, Everyone was silent except the giggling of Ginny making mental fun over her sister in law."I like it"Declared Malfoy looking at me with the smallest of smiles, I blushed "A Delacour..._really_?"I asked Ginny nodded "You looked like it will fit"She said as she bit down on the corner of her nail a nervous habbit that she picked up.

"Okay"I said waving my hand at them "Now for us"Said Ginny who was looking deep in thought, "Cronk?"Asked Harry immediately earning him a slap from his girlfriend. I smiled "Greyback?"I shot out making Ron shiver "No way"He said I smirked and so did Malfoy "You two are creepy when you do that"Said Ron as he pointed two fingers at us, I rolled my eyes it was true me and Draco did have the Black features but his was over done by the Malfoy hair, eyes, and demenor,but his nose was that of a noble Black.

Me, I had long black hair that neither curled nor was straight, I had dark green eyes and the same nose as Malfoy, I looked like my father Sirius Black more than my estranged mother."Bowman?"I asked Ginny frowned "Nah"she said but Ron nodded "thats sounds good."He said Malfoy shook his head "No cousin, they sound like some American Muggle-borns"He said I sighed and nodded agreeing with that "Withers?"Asked Harry and they both shook there heads "No way!"They both said.

I sighed and moved in deeper into the chair, I was trying to get this done and so we can start packing and learning about Old Voldy. One minute I was sitting there the next I had Malfoy laying across me, I stared at him and chouse to ingnor him "Whitlock"Said Hermione softly as she still read "Herms' Thats it!"Said Ginny as she looked over at Ron who was smiling at his girlfriend. Hermione looked up confusion "What?"She asked I laughed "You just come up with the best name!"I said as she frowned "I did?"She asked I nodded She still was confused but went along with it.

I looked around at my friends, They where all sacrificing so much...and that brought tears to my eyes.'

Lets just hope that it wasen't for a loss...


	2. The Walk Before the Run

**_Chapter 2-The Walk Before the Run_**

It has been two weeks and I have learned more about Voldemort than I care too, We have been trying to understand this Old Magic spell but none of us can make heads or tales of it at all. We have started to call each other by our fake names so when we get there we won't fuck up, I stared at the date on the book 1944 Tom Riddle becomes head boy and his friends are calling him Lord Voldemort, this boy has already made a hourcux in his diary...How could we defeat someone so powerful?

"Hello Delacour"said Fred smiling as he took the seat next to mine, I looked at him He was the lighter one of the twins and I loved him more than anyone else "Yes Fred?"I asked as I shifted in my seat. He smirked and placed four small trunks on the table "Me and Georges gifts to you"He said pointing at the tiny trunks I nodded "Whats in them?"I asked He laughed "All of our stuff except Pigmy Puffs of course"He said.

I nodded that would be good "Even the You-No-Poo?"I asked as I tried to keep my eyes on the book that held all of the facts about Voldemort. "Yup...You know all of us are going to miss all of you"He said I felt my vision get blurry "I am worried that as soon as we leave...you all will forget _us_"I said Softly letting my head lay on the book that was so important but not if we stop him.

"We won't forget you...But In this trunk you have some...other things"He said pointing at the smaller of the four "What other things?"I asked Fred shrugged "You will see"He said I nodded looking up at Fred war was so depressing but...When Fred and George cracked a joke a small light flickered on in many peoples eyes. "Thank you Fred"I said as I encircled my arms around his neck.

Fred nodded "Anything for you"He whispered I smiled I had dated Fred but it didn't work out for one reason Draco Malfoy "To bad...Yeah know"He said raising his eyebrow I nodded knowing he meant the 'Us' topic "Yeah.."I said I couldn't bare to tell him that It was better because I would never return to this time. "I...have to go"I said letting go and standing up closing the book and taking it with me.

"Wait!"Called out Fred making me turn around "What?"I asked my eyes going wide as I realized I was close to walking out leaving without the trunks "Oh sorry, Nerves"I said as I balanced all four of the tiny trucks on the book. "Yeah...Later tonight Ma wants to throw a small dinner"he said I nodded "I would like that"I said as I walked out leaving Fred confused.

I was disapointed in how I reacted to him, It was stupid to act like a nervous 13 year old who has never had a boyfriend. I walked down hogwarts halls and into the common room, Ginny was there making small talk with Lavender. "Hey Ginny"I said as I looked at her and gave her a look to leave Lavender to talk to me, She nodded I nodded back and walked up the steps into the girls rooms.

I waited on Ginnys bed playing with the knitted fabric of a blanket Mrs. Weasley made,"You wanted me?"She asked I smiled "Yes...Ginny I have this for you its a bunch of stuff from the Twins."I said as I pulled out a tiny shrunken trunk for her. She smiled "Even a Pigmy Puff?"she asked her eyes lit up I shook my head "No Sorry"I said I couldn't help but not like the whole Pigmy Puff fascination that seemed to over take Hogwarts...well when we had classes.

I frowned as I looked around the dorm "Your the only one?"I asked She nodded "No one except Lavender but I truly think she has a fascination with Mal erm...Montague"She said I nodded "Its alright I think Montague is going to be the harder one to stop calling him Malfoy."I said She laughed "Yup.."She said as she set the trunk on her desk "I hope this works"She said I nodded.

"I know"I added my eyes floated over to the window again the leaves where blowing around just like we where going to do tomorrow. I needed to tell Dumbledore that I had read the needed materials for this...trip my stomach clinched, Soon we will be in 1944 where the darkest lord in the world was becoming who he was today. "I have to see Dumbledore"I said Ginny nodded "I have read everything just so you know"She said I nodded and walked out.

* * *

I was walking down on of the many halls when I ran into Mad-eye "Keep vigilant"He muttered to me as he stomped through the halls I nodded I never felt to comfortable with Moody because of my fathers stay at Azkaban. I could just guess how it was only 3 years ago Me running through the hall with Fred trying to doge Malfoy now Montague because we let a out stink bomb in the Slytherin common room.

I sighed running my hand through my longish hair, Now everything was different each of us had tried to keep on brave faces but Our eyes you could tell our loss.I wished I had my father here to tell me what to do, I frowned this sucked this time sucked! I knocked at the door and I heard a light 'Come in'. I came in and walked over to the chair "I have read over everything"I said he nodded "I will be ready tomorrow around 2."Professor said I nodded as I sat down "How are we going to _stop_ Voldemort"I asked

Dumbledore smile "I hope you Know that not all things are solved with Death, Ms. Black"He said I nodded "But this is Voldemort...There is no other way"I said Dumbledore shook his head "Not everyone is born evil"He said I frowned "But when you saw him,in the past I mean, Did you see what he is now or an innocent boy?"I asked Dumbledore smiled leaning back his hands folded infront of him "Then...I saw a boy who has been thrown into a world without any guidance what so ever."He said.

I sighed my back was hurting from the stress and the damn chair that had a straight back, I slouched relieving the pain in my back a little "So...How?"I asked I didn't see how any of this would not end in someone killing the other...I felt a pain went through my chest I never thought that I would be like my Aunt but...How could we stop the worlds most powerful Wizard of all time? "You will see Ms. Black."He said I nodded numbly "Now I hear that Mrs. Weasley is cooking up a storm for you all, Care to join me?"He asked standing up.

I looked up and nodded a weak smile on my face, I fallow the professor through the Halls that where now bare with no students that use to bring life to these halls. "Ms. Black"Said Peeves as he glided past us dramatically bowing I nodded "Peeves"I answered back, Dumbledore chuckled "He likes you"He said I sighed "Since the first year"I said remembering me screaming at Peeves who was trying to hug me with a smile of joy on that ghosts face "Yes, It is very rare"He said as if I was suppose to feel...special that a lunatic Ghost fallows me around.

"Lady's first"said Dumbledore as he opened the door for me, I nodded and walked thought down the barren isle to the small group "Hey!"Said George who dragged me into a hug and kissed the top of my head "Hows our favorite hero?"Asked Fred as he pulled me into his lap. I laughed "I am no hero!"I said as I familiar sneer was heard "More like a fool"Said Malfoy now Montague I rolled my eyes "You are too if I distinctly remember?"I said tapping my chin.

Montague smirked "Fare enough, cousin"He said I nodded and looked at Harry who was diligently fussing over Ginnys bloody nose "What the bloody hell happened "I asked as I pulled out my wand and moved myself to face Ginny who was paling "Hold still"I said as I took her hand from her face and waved my wand over her bleeding nose making it heal faster "Tank Joo"She said stuffily as she gave Ron a glare "It Yur Fault!"She Yelled I frowned "What did you do?"I Asked my voice never straying an inch from wanting the truth and Ron knew that "It was an accident! Her head was in the way when I accidentallyhitherintheface"He said quickly muttering the last have making it come out in a sloppy word.

"Say it right"I hissed he nodded "I accidentally hit her in the face"He said slowly still in a mutter that I seriously frowned upon "Gosh Ron! couldn't you just man up and say it! your a bloody Griffindor not a snake!"said Hermione as she glared at him. I frowned as Montague let out a "Hey!" I nodded "I am brave!"He added I shook my head I still remember him running away from that firework a couple of years ago, God that was the best "Yes Draco dear, Except when Fireworks are involved "I said using the Pansy voice he rolled his eyes "Draco?"He asked I blushed and kept quiet.

"Hush!"Said Mrs. Weasley waving her hand and raising her glass with her other, I smiled and slid off of Freds lap onto the cold seat next to him "Now lets celebrate our young heroes!"She said as everyone around us said a merry yes. I looked away and at the table that had food placed itself infront of us, Tonks stood up her glass raised with Mrs. Weasley who never bared to move "I wish you all the best! You are the hope in peoples eyes these days"She said as her foot hit the back of the seat making her arch her Glass tipping back, Some of the pumpkin juice spilled out onto the floor, Lupin caught her and pulled her back up and smiled as he raised his glass "From the first moment I set eyes on all of you, I knew we where in good hands"He said while hold Trunks up and standing with a small smile on his scared face.

I felt a hand make its way into mine and I looked at Fred who was giving me a cheeky smile but it never reached his eyes that where dull and full of worry, "Oi!"Said Moody as he stood up with a thump his glass raised "Now listen I won't give ya'll no sob story or some sappy speech but be aware I tell yeah!, And keep your wands away from yur back pockets No one wants to loose a Buttocks!"He said Tonks giggled and he gave her a pointed look who stopped giggling, his one eye getting caught but managed to start bobbing around. Mr. Weasley stood up at the other end of the table staring at us but his eyes always found Mrs. Weasley "We are proud of all of you!"He said his eyes getting a misty look, I couldn't bring myself to look at Mrs. Weasley who by now had tears in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"Lets eat before it gets cold, To a new future"Said Dumbledore standing and raising his glass, We all brought ours up as we replied with the same thing...A New future we could only hope for...I hoped for but I knew in my heart that...this wouldn't bring back the lives lost nor the pasts shattered by the pain he put us through.

I could only hope to prevent future deaths but for now I need to enjoy my last meal with my loved ones.


	3. The point of no Return

**_Chapter 3- The Point of No Return_**

All I could hear was crying and all I could feel was the hugs and the fussing from telling all of us to be safe and to not do anything stupid, I could feel a pat from Moody who was trying to not act like this affected anything but I had herd the argument between Dumbledore and him only 2 hour ago about how crazy it was for us to do something so careless.

"You will be fine, Your just like your dad"Said Lupin I nodded and gave him a weak smile "Thanks"I said I soon felt four pairs of arms around me, and two very familiar red heads staring at me with tears in there eyes "Anastasia"Said George as he gave me a weak smile and so did Fred "I will miss you all so much"I said as I flung my body in between them and tears fell down my face past me trying to keep them in but they wouldn't stay.

"I love you guys so much!"I said suddenly it was like the world around paused, Everyone looked at me as I cried. I guess it was a new thing because I didn't cry at all even when I saw my father being taken down by Bellatrix I only screamed and hexed her. I could bare to bring myself to stop crying it felt therapeutic in a way and soon I was taken from the twins arms and into Mrs. Weasley who held me passing comforting words that only made me cry harder.

She was the mother I wanted while I was growing up, She was my mother at least to me she was and now I was having that taken from me by my duty to stop Voldemort. "Mom"I said as I cried into her chest holding on for dear life, I knew I was acting like a child but...god I was going to miss these people! "Oh Anastasia...You will come back I know it"She said as she held me her own tear dampend my head, I frowned Dumbledore said we couldn't but...I had to try after all of this was done.

"I...I...I know"I said in a soft voice that cracked with the pain of having to..lie, I pulled away my crying fit was over and I was rubbing the tears off with my long sleeve of my shirt, "It is time"Spoke Dumbledore as his gaze hovered over all of us.I looked around, everyone had tear stained face...well except Moody that is he just wore a scowl on his face to show he cared. I felt my heart give another thump as my eyes found Fred and George who had tear threaten to fall as they gave me a nodd "I love you"I mouthed to them both, they nodded and mouthed "I love you too".

* * *

After a longer goodbye everyone was positioned around the large circular room, everyone had pulled out there wands around us there faces set in determination as Dumbledore started to mutter something. We all linked hands and gave each other looks, Harry,Ginny, Hermione, Ron,Draco,Me We all had packed and it was in our pockets and felt the necklace that Fred gave me start to shine as a bright light fell on us.

"Depuis le retour vers le futur au passé"I heard as the light grew so bright that I had to close my eyes, I felt my self spin and the light died down causing me to slowly open my eyes, I let out a gasp my hands letting go of Ginnys and Dracos. "We..are here"I said as everyone opened there eyes in the distance we could see the students getting on the carriages with thestrals pulling them, "Lets go"Said Harry his face was set in determination like her got when going into a duel. We nodded and walked into the clearing "I thought I would be seeing Black and white"said Ron stupidly causing Hermione to hit him "No you idiot!"She hissed I smiled as we came up to Professor Dumbledore who was a...red head.

"Hello you must be the new students."He said I could tell that he was still young and the glitter in his eyes was a little too bright "Ah yes You can go here"Said Slughorn as he motion for us but yanked me back "No no You get in there"He said Harry looked at me and I shrugged and just went with the Potions Professor. I got into the Carriage that was about to move but it was waiting on me "This is the new Head girl Tom."Said a voice that I could only assume was Dippit. I froze and I felt my heart stop as I looked up to see Tom Riddle staring at me with great intensity, He was very neat his hair was parted and his uniform impeccable.

"Hermione Skeeter...Tom Riddle"Said Dippet, Riddle held out his hand, I slowly took it and gave it a light shake before snaching my hand away from his cold one "I am sorry Headmaster but I am Anastasia Delacour,sir"I said Dippit frowned "Ah..."He said as Riddle cut him off "Where is_ Skeeter_ then?"He asked his voice was distant and cold. I sighed and looked out the small window "The next Carriage"I said as I brushed Riddle of not give him the time of night.

This made him twitch "Headmaster, I will show where she is to _go_"He said his voice was charming yes but I could still hear what he would sound like, I vision played in my head of his future self hovering over Harry whispering 'Harry' in that slithering voice of his. I was snapped back in reality as I was thrown into the front of the carriage by the thestral stopping suddenly. "Bloody hell"I cried out as I straightened up and rubbed my shoulder that was going to bruise. I looked out and saw a small thestral wandering around, "Awh."I whispered as I looked out to see the little one set off in a uncoordinated exit and the thestral went on.

"You can see them?"Asked Riddle his eyes gazing over to the male thestral that was pulling us "Yup"I said as I avoided looking at Riddle "Why?"He asked I looked at him my eyebrow raised " I saw someone die"I said smartly He smirked and his eyes boring into mine. I stared at the young Voldemort, I leaned back and did the lazy Malfoy look which really irritated him "I hope you enjoy Hogwarts "Said Dippet as he was oblivious to me and Riddles staring contest "I hope so too"I said not taking my eyes away from Riddles.

It was weird staring into Riddles dark eyes I felt the carriage come to a halt and about half of the two seconds time of just siting there Riddle got up and got out of the carriage, I smirked and fallowed when I went to get down I saw a pale hand held out for me to take, I looked at Riddle searching for any sigh of a trickery "I won't bite"He said smirking I took his hand and hopped out of the carriage "Thank you"I said as I kept my head raised high "Of course"He answered leading me by my hand.

I was being pulled along by the Dark lord to the front of the large line, I could see Harry who was paling and reddening at the sight of Riddle "Like my hand?"I asked He stopped and looked down at his hand gripping mine He let go and stared at me "Do try to keep up"He said as he walked away, I let out a small growl suddenly my fear for this young Dark lord was over powered by the iching feeling of hanging him up on the very top of the castle.

I scuttled behind him his long legs making me work to keep up, "You know the polite thing is to slow down!"I called out as I walked through Hogwarts the students in earshot turned around or stopped talking to stare at me. He looked back behind me and his eyes glittered with...amusement? "I am not polite"He answered I snorted "That was quite oblivious "I shot back, My eyes went wide I just snapped at the Dark lord good thing he didn't look at me until I got my eye to go back to normal.

He smirked and his pace slowed, I raised an eyebrow and fallowed "Your supose to say thank you."He said I looked at him "What?"I asked His smirk widened "Ms. Delacour, Has your politeness has left you?"He asked I felt my cheek heat up but I kept calm as I could "It must have left with _yours_"I shot back as I walked past Riddle and to Draco who was smirking "Oh Montague!"I called out raising my voice

I wrapped my arms around Dracos neck "Anastasia!"Draco said as he spun me around "it has been to long"I said as I playfully slapped his arm trying not to squirm under Riddles gaze "You forgot to write"I said he smirked and nodded "I am sorry"He said as he motioned for Harry to come they did Ron had some very red ears "Do you like poking snakes?"Ron asked being actually clever I rolled my eyes "I did no such thing Ronald"I said using his full name making Ginny snicker "Than why is he staring at _you_."He shot back I gulped slightly he was right..

What did I do to encourage such a intense stare "All first years and our new students" Called out Professor Dumbledore, I looked over at Riddle who was at the corner of the room and smirking at..._me_.

* * *

We stood at the foot of the short stairs to the chair which held the younger looking hat, it only has one patch instead of four and not as...crusty. I smirked and leaned over to Harry "The sorting hat looks younger"I said he smiled and nodded "Less crusty"He added I giggled and I watched as One of the first years give me a disapproving look.I rolled my eyes and glared at the small boy who backed off "Hermione Skeeter"called out Dumbledore I smirked as Ron leaned over "2 gallons on Ravenclaw"He whispered Harry smirked "Your on"He said.

The hat fell on Hermione and gave a laugh "Brave but to brainy_** Ravenclaw"**_The hat called out Hermione frowned at the Brainy part but got up and walked past us to the cheering Ravenclaws, Ron laughed "To brainy"He said again I leaned over to Ginny "When did the Hat get a smart mouth?"I asked Ginny shrugged "Maybe we changed"She said I nodded "We will see..."I said.

"Draco Montague"Exlamed Dumbledore his gleaming eyes twinkled oddly "Now we will see"Said Ginny I nodded as he sauntered up and with a smirk sat down, again before the hat could touch Dracos head it called out "**_Slytherin!_**"In a pitchy wail. I looked at Ginny who was frowning "Its Draco Gin, Chill"I whispered. She looked at me and nodded I knew she was nervous hell I was nervous too.I watched as Draco walked up to the table and sat at the end of the practically yelling group of Slytherins except Riddle who sat at the far corner quiet and glaring at his fellow Slytherins.

I smirked "Ronald Whitlock!" I watched as Ron gulped like he did in the first year before this happened I nudged Ron making his trudged up there, He sat down the color draining from his face I watched as the Hat let out a sigh **_"Griffindor!_**"He said Ron smiled and sat up and sat at his table who where clapping. I looked at Ginny who was looking pale too "Relax"I whispered as her name was called "Ginny Whitlock!".

She raised her head and walked up I watched I was asuming Giffindor and I think Harry was too but the Hat thought other wise "**_Slytherin!_**"It called out making me and Harry look at each other in pure shock. Ginny paused and got up giving us a weak smile before sitting next to Draco who was just as shocked as us "Harry Evans" I looked at Harry who had his face set in determination the same way her got when would duel someone.

I gave him thumbs up making his lips twitch into a half smile "To much slyness to be a Griffindor..._**Slytherin!**_"It said making his choice I felt my heart thump against my chest...Merlin I what if I got into _Hufflepuff_! I would never let myself seep so low as to..."Anastasia Delacour"Said Dumbledore cutting off my higher than thou thought line, I sighed as I walked up to the brown stool.

I sat down and the hat soon was soon coming near my head I felt my heart thump as it barley made contact before yelling "_**Slytherin!**_"I smiled thanking Merlin I didn't get into Hufflepuff.I got up and walked over to the screaming table, Harry gave me a small smile as I went to sit down a strong hand grabbed my arm "That is my seat"Hissed a boy who was a Malfoy not any Malfoy but Abraxas Malfoy sneering at me. I raised my eyebrow and yanked my arm out of his grasp "I don't see your name on it"I shot back.

He smirked "I know, You can sit there but..."He said as he leaned in his hot breath hitting my ear "Only if you sit on my lapp"He said as he dragged out the P in Lapp I made a gaging noise as I pushed him away "I'll Pass"I said as I had to sit next to Riddle who was glaring darkly at the others. I sat down and I gave Harry a small smile who was turning red "I see that Malfoy is..Amused with you"Said a blank voice belonging to the dark lord I snorted "Unfortunately"I said I couldn't say I felt relaxed around Riddle by no means but he was fun to talk too.

I turned my head that was rested on my hand "I though all of you Slytherins liked each other?"I asked wondering if the history got it wrong, Riddle shook his head "No..."He said I frowned, I blocked out the nagging thought that was saying that he could have had no friend but...nah it says that his friend was calling him Lord Voldemort already. "than who do you hang out with?"I asked a simple question made Riddles eyes swim with emotions, I waited "I don't hang out with anyone"He answered anyone else might have shrugged and went on but that nagged me.

"But your head boy"I said he glared at me and sticking his fork into his meal with a sharp noise from the poor plate underneath "Unlike _you_ I have more of a life than hangout with friends and getting drunk with_ firewiskey_"He hissed I looked down my body shuddered at the acidic words, Before I could hold it in I let something slip thought my mouth "I am sorry you feel that way Riddle"

He looked insulted but his eyes burned with anger "I don't need your _pity_"He hissed as he stood up yanking up his bag and storming out and slamming the door of the great hall. Everyone fell silent and I felt a twinge of...guilt, I squashed it down and pictured the face of his future face and that killed everything...even my hunger...

* * *

"What did you do?"Asked Hermione as we met up in the Room of Requirements, I sighed "I just talked to him"I said as I placed the tiny trunk on the floor and waved my wand over it making it grow to a half size trunk, I opened it up to find letters from everyone. I frowned and picked up the one that was from Dumbledore "I gots a letter"I said changing the subject but of course Ron had to say something "I found it funny how you handled Malfoy and Voldy moldy"He said I looked up at him his face was relaxed in a smile.

"Don't underestimate him Anastasia, He is the dark lord"Said Harry as he held Ginny tighter "Not yet"I said softly as I broke the wax seal "He will he has already split his_ soul_"Harry shot back, He shouldn't have herd me...But Harrys always picked up a lot of things he shouldn't. "Right.."I said as I read through the letter which seemed to hold our schedules for class.

"Here"I said handing them there scheduals "Wow I got all advanced"Said Hermione with a giggle, Ron faked a happy laugh as he clapped his hands "And I have the bare minimum"He said I laughed and looked down at my sheet. I let out a sigh "Lucky me double potions!"I said Harry snickered "Yay you"He said. I nodded "And I letter from Dumbledore"I said as I folded it open and started to read.

"Dear students Read this than burn it...in this journey Hermione is the key to getting to Riddle in this time period because.."I said as I let out a growl it was smudged "Its smudged!"I said Harry frowned "Let me have it"He said soon everyone had passed it around saying different spells to unsmudge soon Ron yanked it and called out a spell and it burned up "Ron!""Ronald!" We called making him go red "I didn't do anything"He said as he waved his wand around making bright yellow sparks shoot out "Ronald put down your wand!"I said holding my hands up.

He blushed harder and sat down his wand stopped making yellow lights, I sighed and leaned back in the comfy chair "Well Hermione is the key to getting to Riddle"I said Hermione flushed "W...why me?"She asked Ron nodded I shrugged "Do I look like I have a magic 8 ball?"I said Hermione and Harry laughed but Draco and Ron looked confused.

"What is that?"asked Draco who was quiet except for Rons Wand waving, I thought about how I wanted a 8 ball and soon it materialized in my lapp "This is an 8'ball, It is a muggle contraption"I said as I shook the ball while saying "Is Hermione the key?", I laughed as the ball said "Not even close, Well...the ball thinks its not it"I said as Hermione frowned "But...fine! I will talk to him"She said Harry frowned "Are you sure..."He said his face was deep in a frown.

I felt my body get heavy "Lets try Hermione for a month if that doesn't see any light than we will change."I said as I yawned making Draco yawn too."Bugger"cussed Draco giving me a glare for making him yawn. "Lets go Slytherins"I said grabbing up Draco, "Hey stop yanking!"He called out as we walked out of the Room of Requirements and I let out a laugh "What I might wrinkle your fine fabric?"I asked He rolled his eyes and his arm went around my neck "You could say that.."He said giving me a wink.

I rolled my eyes "I might be pureblood but I am no going to date my cousin"I said Draco laughed "No way but I do have my eyes on Dorea Black she dose look quite...cute"He said while raising and eyebrow I slapped him "No that will mess everything up"I said in a lowvoice his face went blank "What do you mean?"He asked I sighed and hit his arm "_Dorea Black _marries _Charlies Potter_ They have _James Potte_r late in life"I said He still looked confused and I looked around to make sure no one was around "_James Potter_ Marries a muggleborn_ Lilly Evans_ they have a son named _Harry Potter_"I said in a low whisper.

Draco shook his head "Bloody hell I almost killed Harry"He said I nodded "It is best if you try to keep a low count in the girls you _educate_."I said as I saw Riddle marching up to us "10 Points from Slytherin...Each!"Said Riddle his wand was drawn and it made me put my hand on mine and Draco did the same, I glared at Riddle as I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm "Let her go"Said Draco his hand was curled around his wand "Leave us"said Riddle in a tone I have only herd once and that was when he was about to torture Hermione.

"Go."I mouthed to Draco who paused but nodded and walked off "What do you want?"I asked trying not to panic that the future dark lord has his wand out and has my arm in a firm grasp "why are you out this late?"He asked I frowned "You didn't answer my question"I said he sighed and let me go "I am on my patrol for tonight."He answered me. I sighed my head was fuzzy with the need for sleep, I let out another yawn and leaned on the wall "Do you always do it alone?"I asked He nodded "Do you always have a late night endeavour with Montague?"He asked

His dark eyes flickered making me blush and look down "He is my cousin"I said He snorted "And? The Pureblood community doesn't go against dating there...family."He said my mouth fell open and I stood up that bastard just insulted me! "I am not a dumb inbred"I hissed pushing myself from the wall and close to Riddle who was smirking "Prove it.."He said I froze...How was I suppose to prove it has he lost a few coins?

"How?"I asked His eyes glittered with intrest and I wished I never asked that, His hands pushed me into the wall my head hitting the wall making me wince He pushed my arms up above my head...Dear god my stomach twisted in nervously and my heart pounded painfuly in my chest "Simple.."He said in a low voice his face geting closer to mine, I could smell his sent of moonflowers and pine he smells good I thought to myself "Yes I do"He answered my eyes widened "did I say that out loud?"I asked Riddle nodded "You did"He answered I pushed away from him sending him to the other side of the corridor "S..Sorry"I said as I regained my composure "Personal space"I said trying to get my heart to stop beating so...loudly.

I ran away from Riddle my heart pounding so loud I think everyone could here it.. What was he going to do? And I swore I never said that out loud...He must have learned how to read my mind or something...Damn "Are you alright?"Asked Ginny I nodded and sat down on the chair that made a squeaking sound "Than why are you so red faced?"Asked Ginny I felt my cheeks heat up even more "No...Harry did Snakie even learn Legiliment in school?"I asked Harry shook his head "No He didn't learn that until later"He said

I frowned...maybe I did say it out loud..."Goodnight"I said suddenly as I stood up and walked into my new dorm, I looked and found my bed and I changed and laid down my head was reeling with...confusion!But soon I let the darkness consume me...

* * *

"Come here!"Called out my father who was siting in the chair across from the stove "Yess?"I asked my face was red from Fred and Georges new experiment "I wanted to ask you something.."He said as he leaned on the table his hand was holding up his head "Yes?"I asked again he smiled "Patents Anna"He said I smiled and sighed leaning back on my chair his face was curled in a smile and a twinkle in his eyes told me he planed something "How about you try to become a animagus?"He asked my smiled widened "Yeah!"I said he laughed "Come on"He said as he stood up and pulled me along...

The scene switched my heart was in my ears as I heard that...women call out "Avada Kedavra!"Called out Bellatrix hitting my father in the shoulder "Dad!"I yelled out running quickly to him pushing Luscious away and falling to my knees and he disappeared. My mind went blank I could here Harry's screams as I felt something in me snap as I picked up my wand and charged at Bellatrix who was singing horribly off key "I killed Sirius Black!"over and over.

"Crucio!"I called out a red light shot out of my wand and hit Bellatrix who cried out and fell to the ground withering in pain, "How do you like that!"I cried out as I upped the power this made her scream "Anastasia!"Called out Lupin. It didn't matter what happened to me I wanted her to die in pain! "Fuck off!"I yelled my eyes looked to my side and I saw Harry looking at me his eyes where so...tortured.

"_Very good Anastasia_..."Said A whisper of a voice, My heart fell and fear started up but I didn't break the curse my head twitch to the side "_Kill her_..."Said the voice in my ear, I twitched Bellatrix arched upward her screams where gurgled now I could see foam building in her mouth "_Do it...Kill her..I know you want too._"said the voice it was so...seductive..

I paused the red light faded away and Bellatrix crawled into the floo network making her go up in green flames. I waved my wand and form a jinx as I turned around my heart caught my throat as I had jinxed Lord Voldemort.

His face filled with puss filled boils all over his face, His red eyes slitted and he waved his wand making me fly back into the wall and all I heard was a sickening snap before hitting the ground and blacking out...


	4. the great cane corso

_**Chapter 4- The great Cane Corso!**_

I jolted up my body drenched in a cold sweat, I shook as I pulled off the covers "Hey girl...You alright?"Asked a girl with long blonde hair and a sleepily look on her face. I looked over at her and shook my head "No I am alright...Go back to bed" I said in a whisper she nodded and turned over in her bed, I sighed as I got up and looked over at the clock 4:30 A.M I shook my head and ran my hand through my long notted hair as I silently crept down to the common room.

My body felt violated by that nightmare it was awful what I did to my Aunt even if she killed my father but...in some sick way I enjoyed it and that is what really scared me. I felt eyes on me making me look up to see Draco staring at me from the couch by the fire his blonde hair sticking up in odd angles as he looked paler as he gave me a weak smirk " Bad night?"He asked I nodded as I came over to him and sat on the other end and curled my legs up to meet my chest.

It was silent as we sat there both of us staring at the fire not able to go back to sleep "Breakfast starts at 6"Said Draco I nodded "I know..."I said as he stood up and leaned over the green flames "I don't know if getting Hermione to talk to him is for the best Ann."He said I looked up at Draco who looked older with the shadows bouncing around his face "I know...Maybe its because she is Head girl."I said as my head snapped up and I stood up "That is it!"I yelled making Dracos head snap to me.

"What?"He asked as he gave a yawned and ran his hand through his hair "Hermione is the key because he and her share the same dorm"I said as Draco nodded "That is right...Damn"He said as he walked over and held out his hand I took it as he pulled me into a hug "Your not her Ann."Draco said as he let go and ran up to the boys dorm. I looked down I knew that but it still is hard I shook my head and went up stairs to get ready, I took a long shower and faced the mirror.

I had high cheek bones and the black nose, I had blue eyes that looked distantly cold to me and I had wavy hair that never could make up its mind whether to curl or stay straight. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail after brushing out most of the thick mop, I straighten my skirt and pulled on the socks that made my legs itch and slipped into the Mary janes with a two inch heel. I looked at my reflection and shrugged on my cloak and walked out of the bathroom and down back into the common room and out of the portrait.

I walked out of the lower level and passed by a photo of a man kissing a woman, I looked closer and I almost let out a gasp seeing the fat lady hanging off of Sir Cadogan who was grinning and winking at me. I shook my head and went to step away when I ran into "Peeves"I said as He glared at me "Oi! What do you want!"He yelled at me I glared at the ghost as he circled around me "Nothen if your gunna talk to me that way"I said as I went to walk away he pushed me. I turned around with my wand pointing at him "Don't you dare push me, Peeves"I said as I waved my wand making him fly through the wall.

He zoomed out of the wall and into my face as he blew a raspberry in my face "Nuh! Black want to pick on Peeves but Peeves will show her!Yes he will"He sang as he twirled around I laughed as I shook my head "Black will run over peeves yes she will, Make him late for Picking on the first years!"I sang as I twirled around him, He paused before clicking his fingers and I started to float in the air but I still twirled as Peeves took my hands and we twirled around " Yes Black and Peeves will rule this school!"He sang as I laughed "Yes we will!"I sang as he slowly put me on my feet.

I giggled as he tapped my head before taking off, I now realized why Peeves greeted me all those years ago...my heart suddenly fell did that mean that I never gotten back to my time? I shook my head and went the rest of the way to the great hall as I entered I saw Riddle eating at his usual spot and I saw nobody was around. I bit my lip and weighed my chances and decided that talking to Riddle won't kill me...yet.

"Hey, Riddle"I said as I sat down beside him and smiled at him, He looked at me and took a sip of his tea "Your early "He said I nodded "Couldn't sleep.."I said as Peeves floated by and winked at me I winked back as he disappeared "You aren't helping him..are you?"Asked Riddle his eyes narrowing at me I looked at him and laughed "Maybe...Maybe not"I said as I poured me some coffee. "I hope not, I will have to take points away from Slytherin"He said as he gave me a chilling look, For a moment my mind shifted and I could see the look when his future self broke two of my ribs when I jinxed him.

I looked away and I took a sip of my coffee "Yes well that would be a dear shame"I said as he nodded and pulled out a potions book, I sighed and watched the door "Your precious Montague is still in his dorm"Said Riddle as he flipped through the dook, I looked at him and rolled my eyes "Yes I know."I said as Riddle glanced at me his eyebrow rose "I ran into him when I came down to the common room after I had a nightmare."I said as I realized that I had told him that I had a nightmare.

"Hn"was all he said as a few griffindors came in chatting away, I watched as they all laughed and one looked and me "Hey Delacour!"He called out I turned around as the griffindor smirked "Do you want to go to hogsmead with me?"He asked as he sat at his table I smiled and shook my head "No thank you but thanks for asking"I called back as the griffindor shrugged "Your loss"He called back as he turned around his pals slapping his back. I shook my head as Riddle glared at the griffindor "so what classes do you have?"I asked bringing Riddles attention to me not the poor griffindor.

He slid me his chart and I pulled out mine and compared "Hm...We have Potions,Defense against the dark arts, and herbology together"I said as he nodded "You have choir"He noted I blushed "Yes my father always wanted me to sing so I joined the choir"I said It was partly true but really it was a way for my mother to stop harassing me over my goal to be the Potions professor or a Aurora. "Hn a complete waste of time"He said I rolled my eyes and looked at him his piercing eyes met mine and I felt like looking down but I wouldn't turn away "Maybe in your eyes Mr. Riddle."I said as I winked and started to eat a part of my breakfast.

It was silent until the great hall started to fill with students who where just getting up "Yo!"Called Ron as he gave me a light kiss on the cheek and sat as his table I smiled and gave him a wave. I looked at Riddle who was staring at me I pushed back a strand of hair that wasn't caught in my ponytail "What..."I asked as he snapped out of it "Nothen"He said as I looked away and saw Ginny and Harry walking in hand in hand with a letter..Ginnys eyes where puffy and she looked like she had a bad night as well.

I got up as the reached me and handed me the letter, I gave them a confused glance I couldn't understand why Harry was so serious even through his green eyes where red and Ginny let out a light sob as her knuckles turned white. I looked at the letter and pulled out the small letter that was in Mrs. Weasleys hand writing. "The burrow was...attacked...there is nothing left"Said Harry as his eyes sharpened and he glared at Riddle who was ignoring us. My hand flew to my mouth as I felt the tear rise in my eyes "Why... Fred...George they never told me"I said as Ginny bit her lip "Mum didn't want us to not go..."She said as she looked at Ron who got up from the pack of guys before to come over here.

"Ginny,Harry, Annastasia Whats going on?"He asked his eyes searching all of us for an answer "Two days before we left the burrow was attacked...its gone Ron"Said Ginny as she grasped Harrys hand tighter. "No! It can't be!"He yelled as he stormed off with Hermione on his heels, she looked at us and shook her head, Harry and Ginny shook there heads "Is it all gone?"I asked as Ginny shrugged "She didn't us"She said I shook my head "Is everyone alright?"I asked as She nodded "Of course!"She said as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

"Percy has some burns but he will live."Said Harry as he shook his head I nodded as I pulled Ginny into a hug and Harry wrapped his arms around us. We stayed like that for a few minutes and then they went to sit down at the other end leaving me with Riddle who gave me a glance. I sat back down and suddenly didn't feel so hungry I rested my head in my hands as I tried to see if the twins ever let on and then I remember Fred's eyes...he new that his childhood home was destroyed but he never told me.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I fiercely rubbed it away as Draco walked over to us "What is going on...Ron almost kicked my ass."He said as he crossed his arms, My voice was odd as I tried not to let on how upset I was "The burrow was attacked...Its all gone"I said as Draco's breath hitched as he shook his head "When?"He asked I looked up and he sat down his hand laid on my knee "Two days before we left"I said as I shook my head as I felt like I lost my home also "Bugger"He cursed as he took a cup a poured it will pumpkin juice.

I grabbed my chart that was still next to Riddles and folded it up and placed it in my bag along with the letter, "I have Defense against the Dark Arts first"I said as I got up and Riddle got up also "I will show you the way"He said as I watched him lean down gracefully and pick up his bag and slid his chart in his bag and then he turned to me. I took of with him beside me and I could feel his eyes on me sometimes as he stopped suddenly as we got half way there "I..am sorry for your home."He said my eyes widened as I felt my hands curl up and I felt like screaming **Its all of your fault!** But I knew that right now it wasn't and hopefully not ever.

The real shocker was Riddle was apologizing and actually meaning it, I could feel it "Its Alright..."I said as Riddle nodded "I know..I thought that it was proper for me to tell you that?"He asked as I nodded "Well yes it is...I mean.."I said as I felt a little awkward talking about this with Riddle of all people. "I just stayed there in the summers so I didn't have to go home"I said as Riddle gave me a blank look but his eyes shown curiosity "Why didn't you want to go home?"He asked I wondered if it was safe to explain but as long as I didn't mention anything it should be safe "My mother doesn't like that I want to become an Aurora or a Professor but she wants me to be a wife...Marry my cousin and have nice Pure-Blood children."I said as I summed up my mothers whole quest in one sentence.

Riddle's lip curled up slightly as he shook his head "Montague I presume is the cousin of choice?"He asked I nodded " Yes, He is one of the men my mother had chosen for me...Of course Draco would rather choke on glass than marry me."I said as I let out a laugh at the memory of Draco choking on his pumpkin juice in the 3rd year when my mother told us that it would be the best idea for each of us to get married and the audacity his parents show by agreeing Riddle nodded and continued to walk I walked beside him and then something odd fell out of my mouth "I really don't care about blood"I said as Riddle's eyebrow rose.

I blushed as hurried to push open the door and run to my seat, I couldn't believe that I had told Riddle that! And Why did it just fall out like that! Like I was interested in him! I shook my head as I landed my hand on my table with a thud. "Miss Delacour are you alright?"Asked Professor Poppet as he walked by me, I shook my head "Oh I am quiet alright"I said weakly as I watched him nod as he passed by and up to the front, I looked to see Riddle siting across the row in the far corner and Hermione siting at the front table.

"Today we are going to learn how to cast and use the Patronus charm."Professor Poppet said as he waved his wand and the Chalk rose and started to scrawl on the chalkboard. "Now who can tell me when you use a partonus charm?"Asked Professor Poppet as two hands shot up, "Ah, I see our head boy and girl know what about anyone else?"He asked getting annoyed looks from Hermione and Riddle. Professor Poppets eyes floated across the room and his eyes stopped at my row "Miss. Delacour could you please tell us?"He asked looking at me as I kept my head down I sighed as I leaned back " A Patronus can protect you from a dementor"I answered as he nodded "Yes, Now I don't expect any of you to be able to preform this spell right but by the end of this year you will."He said cheerily as he waved his wand _"Expecto Patronum_"He said as a cat flew out of his wand and started to walked across the room.

"Now Everyone stand up!"He called as I stood up my wand in my hand as I watched Hermione to see what she will do "Now Miss, Skeeter can you tell us the key to a Patronus?"He asked Hermione nodded "The happiest memory that you have"She answered almost immediately earning a smile from Professor Poppet "Very good 10 Points to Ravenclaw"He said as the slytherins shot Him a dirty look "And 10 for Slytherin also"He added as he continued to explain the charm "Now I want you all to remember the most happiest time and use it!"He said as his fist shook a little as he got so excited over a simple charm.

I looked over a Riddle who was frowning slightly but had a tight hold on his wand "Now begin"He said as pointed at each of us when he got to Hermione she pulled out her wand "_Expecto Patronum_"She said as he Otter flown out of her wand and began to curiously look around "Very good Miss, Skeeter 30 Points to Ravenclaw" Professor Poppet yelled as he clapped his hands . I shook my head as I saw Riddle try but only got a blue smoke, He frowned as he eyed his wand "Nice try Mr. Riddle perhaps another memory?"He asked as Riddle nodded his eyes was the only thing that let on his distaste for the teacher.

I sat down as I waited for the teacher to get to my seat "Now Miss Delacour"He said as he gave me a pointed look, I stood up and pointed my wand _"Expecto Patronum_"I said as I remembered running in a forest the first time in my Animagus form with my father at my side in a blue flash my Cane Corso flew out of my wand and gave a threatening bark. I smiled as he eyed the teacher with his smart eyes eyeing to see if he was a threat or not a typical Cane Corso a kind of dog breed that there names actually mean Protector and Ironic for me to have both a Animagus form and as my patronus the only difference is the patronus is a male and I am quiet obliviously a female.

"H...How nice"Said Professor Poppet as he took a step back " 30 Points to Slytherin"He said as he moved on, I smiled as every Slytherin in the class cheered except Riddle who eyed me and my patronus with a frown on his face. "For homework I want you all to practice!"Professor Poppet said as he waved us off, My Cane Corso disappeared as I walked out of the door with Hermione and Riddle on my tail "Anastasia!"Called out Hermione as I stopped and turned around my hair swatting me in the face "Yes?"I asked as I looked at Riddle who stood there like a statue beside Hermione "Riddle needs help on his Patronus, Could you come to the dorm for me?"She asked I nodded "Of course Hermione"I said as I went to turn away but I was stopped by three word that came out of Riddles mouth.

"Thank you Delacour"And with that he left across the hall, Hermione sighed as Harry walked up to us "What is wrong?"He asked as I shook my head "Hermione and I have to help Riddle with his Patronus"I said as Hermione gave a half nodded as she got a pointed look at Harry "This Professor is teaching Patronuses Harry"She said as she shook her head "Its because of Grindelwald"I said in a low whisper as her eyes widened and she nodded "Ah, Right well off I go to Potions"She said as she walked off.

"How is Ginny?"I asked as Harry shrugged "In her room acting sick"He answered as he walked into the class that i had just been in. I walked down the corridor and outside to the herbology greenhouse and I saw Malfoy waving me over I was about to ignore him but..."Hello Malfoy"I said as I stood next to him he smirked and slid an arm around my shoulders "Hey Delcour"He said as he tightened his grip on me as Riddle walked past me his dark eyes burning into Malfoys as Malfoy's chin rose "Look who I have Riddle"He sneered as the two boys next to him started to laugh. "What do you want"I said as Malfoy stopped taunting Riddle to smirk "Nothen, Just wanted to see if you where going to Hogsmead."He said I sighed "Not with you"I said as I yanked his arm off of mine and walked around the table to Riddle "With him"I said as I grabbed Riddles hand and pulled him away from them.

I felt his cold hand as sparks sizzled up my arm making me let go of him as we stopped at the far table " That prick"I said under my breath as Riddle's eyes narrowed "I won't go with you to Hogsmead"He said as I rolled my eyes at him "I know that but Malfoy don't need to know"I said as I let out a snort as I pulled out my Herbology book that Professor Sprout found in one of her gardeners boxes as she called them, I personally found them to be her junk boxes. Riddle paused before pulling out his book "Hn"He said as class began.


	5. Chapter 5

After class I could tell that somthing was bothering Riddle, I looked around and I saw him making his way to Potions and I had to fallow him "Riddle Wait up!"I called out as I joged over to him, His eyes bored into mine as he gave me a sharp look "Yes?"He asked as I caught up with him, I took a step back my body reacting to the cold look as I felt a shiver got up my spine "I...wanted to apologize for my antics with Malfoy.."I said I silently told myself that it was so he didn't shut our only access up but a part of me felt bad.

I remember the old documents and seeing that Riddle never got access to Hogsmead, I crossed my arms behind my back as I started to get uncomfortable under his stare. Finally after a moment he started to talk " To be honest with you Delacour, I couldn't go if I wanted to"he said as he started to walk "But if you could...would you?"I asked as Riddle paused "Yes"He answered as I smiled. I walked up to him and fallowed him down the stairs and into the potions room I couldn't believe that my heart fluttered as I almost ran into his back.

I slid into my chair as Proffesor Slughorn entered the room "Welcome our new students this year I am sure many of you will be joining my Slug Club"He announce as he made a less than dramatic entrance than Snape did in the future. "Today you will be making a low level potion just to warm up your bones...Literally I might add!"He said with a laugh waved his wand and the chalk started to write the ingredients.

I sighed as wrote down the ingredients with my quill, I missed my old potions class with Professor Snape who would nodded if I did something good or even praise me in his own way...A Part of me wondered if us being here would change anything about the future as far as death's and lives, Of course I knew that the fall of Voldemort would bring all of the death's to stop, Father would never be locked up,and Harry would have a family. I smiled at the last part as I stood up and walked to the containers of odd ingredients and Ironically Riddle fallowed me "I see your done as well?"He asked politely and I nodded "I wondered why everyone was starring"I said picking up a jar of fire lizard tongue.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Riddle his dark eyes staring at the labels and his tongue shot out to wet his lips and I couldn't look away, my heart warmed as he looked at me "Yes Delacour?"He asked I blushed as I reached across him and grabbed the newt eyes "Sorry I didn't want to get in your way" I said as I slowly turned on my heels and walked to my chair that had a letter on the seat. I frowned as I placed my ingredients on the table and grabbed the parchment that sizzled with magic I eyed the folded letter and wondered who could have placed it there by magic which seeing Draco do it before I knew that a simple levitating spell was not the case because none of the students around me noticed the letter.

I bit my lip as I started to chop the Fire Lizard tongue carefully separating the veins so none of the warming venom would seep out causing a less than potent potion, I jumped as a Slytherin by me ended up with a explosive potion I sighed as I placed the tongues in and the potion tuned a warm red color with gold tones telling me that I had done the potion correctly "Miss Knightly I would go see Madame Pomfrey and I would take this as a good try"Said Slughorn as he came down the row and when he reached me much to my eagerness to get out of the tension filled class he had to stop and announce my completion to his warming potion "Oh 10 point's for Slytherin and such a vibrant red it is! Very good Miss Delacour!" I felt a warm blush rush to my cheeks as I nodded "You may go and take some of your potion as well"He said as a vile flew out of the drawer at Slughorn's desk and into the potion pulling up and corking itself while waiting for me to take it.

"Thank you Professor"I said as I took the Vile and pulled up my bag and walked out of the room that held a potion that went very very wrong like Pink slime balls wrong from a Gryffindor who was yelling in shock, I had to stop the laugh as I walked up the staircase that held a lot of memories that I haven't even made yet Blaise kissing me in the first year making Draco go on a brother hunt to beat him up which led to Draco's and Blaise's friendship and also our relationship not going anywhere. I sighed as I touched the stone wall as I pushed a portrait of the golden goose back and walked into a dusty small room that had been me and Fred's hiding place, I pulled out my wand and waved it as every dust clump went into my wand and everything straightened out.

I looked around but it wasn't the same...

_"Fred where are you taking me!"I demanded as I felt him help me down off the last step "Not gunna tell you"He said cheerily, I rolled my eyes "Fred"I warned him as I felt his hand go a little far down than what could be a helpful touch. "Sorry"He lied and I knew it but it did make me smile as I could hear the clicks of something moving and I felt Fred help me down a step "Alright you can look"Said Fred leaving my side. I quickly tore my blindfold off and was over come by the mingle of our house colors, it was a small room but it was full of life even if it was Fred with is outstretched arms and a wide grin that made me fall for the charming room. _

_I ran into his outstretched arms and he spun me around "Oh Fred...why?"I asked he pulled away with a blush he rubbed the back of his neck "I remember you saying how you hated how cold the Slytherin common room was...I found this last year and I wanted to make you a private common room" I blushed as I leaned in and gave Fred a kiss. _

I felt the warm lick of tear before I could stop my self from crying, I sat down on a wooden chair letting my things hit the ground as I pulled my legs up and rested my head on my knees. I miss him and everyone else and I could help but remember every memory of my time here before it is so hard when I think I am going to turn the corner and there will be Fred with a bunch of flowers that would turn your hair into the same color as the flowers or Blaise with two chocolate frogs that he would give me one and we would talk about how crazy our classes where. I feel gulty about not being there for Fred and George who was probably broken up especially with Bills run in with Greyback and now this..., I rubbed away the tears with the back of my hand as I tried to calm my harsh breathing I needed to be strong.

My legs dropped as I pulled out the parchment that still held the slight twinge of magic, I flipped it open and let out a gust of air as I read the elegant swirls "4 o'clock Perfects Dorm...TMR" I said out loud. I couldn't believe that I was nervous about meeting Riddle and Hermione for Patronus help but I was the bell rang telling us that classes where over for today which maybe me happy but alas I knew that I couldn't stay here forever so I got up and made my way out of my room and walked outside to study by the black lake but when I reach there I noticed Riddle was by my willow tree that looked younger with it's long branches and bright color flowers.

For the second time today I weighted my chances of talking to the young dark lord and against my own rational reasoning I decided that it was the same like this morning "Don't like the library either?"I asked lowering my self to the ground keeping a good distance away from him. Riddle's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed on mine like hot coals " I do not today...Skeeter has been...fallowing me"He said I smirked at his nice way of saying Hermione was being a pest. "Really? Seemed like an nice person to have fallowing you" I commented pulling out my DADA homework, I leaned on the tree and let my book be held up by my legs as I started to read half way through the first page Riddle replied "No Delacour it is not _nice_, Tell me how you know how to use the Patronus charm?"He asked snapping the conversation into something less personal.

I looked up at him my eye's trained on his face as I noticed he was reading the same book as mine " One Happy Memory" I said putting a Omph on Happy to get his attention, Riddle's eye twiched as his eye's moved to the text "It doesn't say that in this book"He stated slamming the book closed and throwing it a little bit from him. I never saw someone get so upset over not getting anything but then again this was Lord Voldemort Mr Try to be Perfect not some normal student who struggles sometimes, I sighed as I leaned over and grabbed his book moving it over to his other books I shivered as I saw the black leather diary.

"I know it doesn't...Just try to picture your most happiest memory that you have and _Expecto Patronum_" I said flicking my wand as my Cane Corse flew out giving a strong bark eyeing Riddle nastily. Riddle's eyes narrowed at my dog that disappeared with a flick of my wand "Here hold out your wand and close your eyes"I said he frowned "Come on! Just do it Riddle"I said smiling as he gave me a quick stern look before pulling out his wand and held it out, His eyes closed and I couldn't help but notice how handsome he is...snap out of it! I though rubbing my eyes with my hand "Now think about one of your happiest memory"I said I watched as Riddles eyebrows pulled together and his mouth pulled into a frown.

His wand let out a blue smoke and then he snapped his eyes opened to glare at me "It didn't work"He said I frowned "Yes I figured at much, You need a better memory then or make a better one"I said leaning back against the tree and I fought the urge to squirm under the heated glare "What is yours"He asked I paused and then I answered "Being with my father a week before he died"I said slowly so my voice didn't crack or let out a heated words about how it was his death eaters who caused it. "Hn, I got into Slytherin"He said putting away his wand before grabbing his transfiguration book "That isn't strong enough, Its a nice feeling though but not strong enough...You have to feel so Happy you want to bust"I said throwing my hands up.

"Never"Riddle said I sighed "alright"I said standing up and brushing off the grass "Come on Riddle it is 5 already so we need to get to your dorm"I said picking up my bag watching as he stood up and picked up his aswell, I pulled him down the corridor " Hurry up"I said "Your going the wrong way"He said I bit my lip as I was pulled in the other direction "Hurry up"He copied and I narrowed my eyes until I saw a spark of humor It surprised me but I broke out with a grin "Fine fine fine"I said walking beside him now. He turned and I turned with him I noticed that a lot of the younger girls where giving me dirty looks, My hand tightened slightly he squeezed back. When we reached the door to his side of the dorm I was expecting a password that had something to do with snakes or death but to my surprise he said " Honey suckle".

"Favorite flower?"I asked He smirked "Less oblivious choice"He replied I nodded and then I realized that I was standing in Riddles room I let go of his hand and he placed his bag on the four postered bed that was the usual Slytherin set, I noticed a ring sitting on the side table and I shiver involuntarily at the ring that held parts of his soul. I watched him as he shrugged off of his robe and loosen his tie, I bit my lip as he turned to me "I need a happy memory right?"He asked I nodded my hand moved closer to my pocket that I kept my wand wondering if he choice of a happy memory would be torturing someone. Riddle sat down on the bed "Calm down Delcour"He said I relaxed a inch enough to walk over to the bed and sit down.

"So how are you going to get this memory?"I asked Riddle looked at me his eyes burned with a question "You had asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmead with you how do you plan on getting me there if I don't have permission?"He asked I was kinda taken back by how he was actually wanting me to help him with this but did that mean that he never had a good memory at all? "It depends on if you want to get in trouble or not Mr Riddle"I said he smirked "There is a way to get from Hogwarts to Hogsmead"He asked I shrugged "Depends on how you look at it but yes"I said hopping that we will be able to stop him or I just let loose a secret passage that could get the good side into trouble.

"I would take that chance so tell me how we are going to do this."He said his dark eyes looked lighter and he looked happy if that was possible "Than I will come and get you around 3:30 after everyone has left then we will go"I said smirking back at the a amused Voldmort who I liked a lot better than the older one but something still bothered me he was suppose to have followers but it seems he had no one not even a friend. "Riddle, do you have any friends?"I asked looking at him he pulled out the diary and now that I was so close beside him I had to fight the shudder he leaned across me and placed it in the end table.

"No Should I?"He asked his eyebrow was raised and his face was again void of the smirk, I felt bubbles of nerves as I shook my head "No you don't have to I was just curious"I said He stood up and ran a hand through his hair messing it up and I wondered if I was talking to the right Tom Riddle cause the way Dumbledore was talking he was always perfect, I knew that sometime that hair had to be messy but I never thought around me, "I don't want friends"He said his voice was lower and I itched to have my wand in my hand "You don't have to have them, its nice but sometimes annoying"I said carefully "Annoying?"He asked

I nodded "When I would get a boyfriend Draco would always mess it up even if I really loved the guy"I said Freds smile passed my thought and it made me grin to myself "See friends are over rated"Riddle said with a smirk I nodded "Yup"I repiled I stood up and let out a laugh. "Lets see if Mione is back from her classes"I said Riddle pointed to the door "It will take you to the perfects common room"He said I nodded and walked to the door and walked down stair slightly wondering why I was going down on my own but when I got down I could hear people stop talking suddenly.

"Harry?"I asked seeing Hermione sitting around Ginny who looked better, Ron who was rubbing Hermiones arm slightly, Harry who was standing there his face scrunched up in anger and Draco who had the 'I am brother back off' look as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall "Anna?"He asked I nodded "Whats got ya'lls wand in a knot?"I asked the door closed behind me with a light thud " Why where you in Riddles room?"asked Hermione well more like

shrikeds and I had to fight back a wince "We where studying by the lake then he took me here so we could get started sorry for being late"I said leaving out the Hogsmead conversation Draco rolled his eyes "Right"He said I shook my head "Nothen happened"I said Hermione huffed "It seems like your getting more than I am"She said I nodded "That's why I think he meant me instead of you Mione"I said sitting down on the couch I heard Riddles door and everyone fell silent.

I turned to Riddle who stepped down relaxed but when he caught sight of everyone he tensed up and his dark eyes wet dark again or maybe it was just me, My heart fluttered when he looked at me "I..I though that we could all study together"Hermione said Rons arm tightened around her and Riddle looked not happy "Skeeter I do not need any help anymore with this spell"He stated before turning around and walking back up the stairs, "Good"said Ginny I rolled my eyes to myself as I turned back to my 'friends'


	6. Love?

This weekend came up fast and Riddle has been a shadow until now, I brushed past everyone and almost knocked into Ron who had Hermione by the arm guiding her "Aren't you going?"He asked, Hermione narrowed her eyes at me, I could praticly feel the waves of anger and I decided a half-truth was better than the actual truth. "No, Tom, Wants me to study with him." I stated trying to seem like the reason was important now glares I was getting was now alright. "Tom? Your now calling that..git tom?" Hissed Ron, I nodded turning on my heels and walking away but I did hear him "Bloody Slytherins, Even Harry is acting like one of them"

My hands shook as I looked at Riddles door, I guess I did call him Tom, what did Ron mean by acting like a Slytherin? I am a Slytherin I was a Slytherin before, I am a Black that is already blessed by the time I came into this world, Even if my father was Sirius Black the only Black to get into Gryffindor. "Honeysuckle" I stated, I walked up the stairs only to get a wand in my face by the owner of the room " What do you want?"Riddle hissed I hid my panic well as I moved past his wand "It is 3 o'clock...Who trashed your room?"I asked seeing books and clothes everywhere.

I turned to look at Riddle, He looked worse for wear, and by any means not the Tom Riddle that I had seen in class, Of course I had been seeing Riddle in odd postions before but nothing like this! He hadn't even shaven yet! "Someone stole my Diary..." Riddle said his eyes went dark, "They took my Diary and trashed my room!" He shouted his hands clentched around his wand, On a instinct when dealing with future dark lords my hand went my my wand that was behind my back, I let out a small calming breath before I let my wand go and I walked foreword until was was in front of the raging Tom Riddle.

"I will see if I can find it, Do you want to go to Dumbledore or Dippet?"I asked him, He narrowed his eyes "Are you bonkers? Go to those old fools?" I knew it was a rhetorical question but I had to answer "Any better idea's Tom? Maybe torture the day lights out of everyone until the tell you the truth?" I asked him, He stared at me "No, I wouldn't do that." Riddle said I nodded "I know, Its 3:20, Get ready and I will straighten somethings out, Nothing we can do about it now."I said as I leaned down and picked up a ironic red sweater.

Riddle nodded, our eyes met and I felt my cheek heat up, He reached out and touched my cheek with his ice cold hands, My heart jumped, "Thank you..Anastasia" He said pulling away and walking into his bathroom, I stared at his back as he disappeared behind the door, We are on first name basis now. Harry took the Diary..my stomach sank, Hermione let him into the heads Dorm room and Tom must have went down and then went up with Harry who was under the invisability cloak.

I started to pick up parchment and I found a note with my name on it, I started at the elegant script and wondered why anything would have my name on it, This was getting weird, It was a form to the graduation Ball, Dippet wanted to know who was going with who...Tom put my name down as his date. I felt my hands shake as I turned the other page and found a apprenticeship for the DADA position with Toms name and then another one for me to Apprentice with Slughorn. I didn't understand why he would put in a word for me, I didn't even thinke Tom liked me.

Placing it back I turned around to see Tom in a towel with a calmer look than before, My eyes didn't want to stay on his face, he had a wonderful body, Strong arms, Pale skin with flecks of brown hairs on his chest and arms, He was perfect. Tom cleared his throat "Do you mind?"He stated I blushed and turned around, I could hear the move of fabric and I knelt down to pick up parchment as I got tapped on my shoulder, I turned around to come face to crotch, I looked up to see a shirtless Tom, I blushed and stood back up with some parchment in my hand.

"Did you see a black jumper?"He asked I nodded walking over to his bed and picking it up from there " There's this one."I said Tom nodded, I pulled out my wand and decided that doing this the muggle way was getting me into more trouble then what it was worth. Everything started to find its place as Tom grabbed my hand "Shall we go?"He asked I nodded and we walked out, We walked up the corridor and then we stopped in front of the one eyed hag, Tom frowned "What is so special about this statue?"He asked I smirked " It isn't what it seems."I said with a wink.

I touched the curve of the hags back and it slid away revealing the dark entrance "This leads to the Honeydukes cellar." I told him as I pulled out my wand " Lumos." I whispered as I walked with Tom who did the same as me.

* * *

We stood outside in the snow as everyone walked past us, I could see red hair and pulled Tom into Madame Pudifoots, "I thought we where going into the three broomsticks?"Tom asked me as I watched Ron and Hermione walk past us "Yeah, I didn't want to run into Ron and Hermione." I told him as we walked back out and started on the original course. "Skeeter and that stupid Gryffindor? I though they where your _Friends_?"He said spatting out friends like a bad taste, "Yes, I lied to them"I said as I tucked my hands into my sweater that I had over my solid green Weasley Jumper that endded up into my trunk from Fred and George.

"You lie, It must be the end of the bloody world."Tom joked I smiled at him, At least he was taking to my words about today to heart and letting go, "Yes and your the bomb" I added, Tom raised an eyebrow "You know what a Bomb is right?"I asked him, "Of course I do, doesn't answer why."He told me, I liked Tom looking like the teenager than wanted to steal Ginny's body to make his, It was a constant reminder that he was going to become a Dark Lord, My stomach curled, I couldn't kill Tom, even if that is what Harry wanted. Its one thing to kill Horcruxes but another person is different, "They don't like you."I said softly.

"Than why are you around me? In my experience people tend to choose their friends over their study partners...unless-" Tom paused, I looked at him His cheeks where slightly red thanks to the wind, He looked pained and suddenly I worried that Harry killed the Horcrux and Tom was feeling it. "Are you okay?"I asked him my hand rested on his shoulder as he stared at the ground "You..like me" He finished, "I do like you, What is so bad about that?"I asked him, His eyes went dark as he pulled me close "Avery, Malfoy." Tom said curtly as the two Slytherin boys walked up "I was just wondering if you have enough of him Delacour."Malfoy sneered.

I shook my head "Pity, He is nothing, has no money, Lives in a orphanage with a bunch of muggles. You can only go so far with him, besides you don't want his muggle trash blood mixing with yours.", My hand twitched for my wand, "He has more than you do, I don't care about blood, He is a damn better wizard than anyone."I sneered back "Go run off, I hear you bitch calling". Malfoy paled "Never-mind, You two deserve each-other."He said as he stormed off with Avery trailing behind laughing as hard as he could.

"Gits"I muttered as I looked over at Tom who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow "What?"I asked him, He smirked "Nothing, just not lady like to say such words."I pulled away from him with a small blush on my cheeks "I am sure some ladies have said it. "I stated, We went into The Three Boomsticks and I took Toms hand as I pushed through the mix of students and customers, I didn't see Ron, Hermione, Harry or Ginny But Draco who knelt his head up his lips curled into a smirk.

knowing that I had to face Draco I turned to Tom who looked to not be enjoying the jostling crowd "Draco's over there, We could sit with him."I told Tom getting as close as I could to his ear so he could hear me "Fine, as long as he doesn't make eyes at you I am perfectly fine." Tom stated darkly, I felt my cheeks heat up as he stared at me "I will get us some drinks" Tom said as he walked towards the even more crowded bar. I moved around and then sat to the side of Draco leaving a empty seat next to me "Wheres riddle?" Draco drawled "Weasel said you where studying with him, how very Slytherin of you to lie, To the all around Gyrffindor."

I rolled my eyes "Who was the poor girl you left to bother me?"I asked him, Draco shook his head "No girl, Actually I was keeping an eye on my dear gramps, He is quite taken with you."Draco said as he brought his cup to his lips and took a sip, I looked away and out the window "I can take care of myself."I stated Draco laid a hand on mine that was clenched in a tight fist "I have know by experience that you can, Something is off with this whole time thing, Riddle is suppose to have my family underneath his finger including Averys, Supposedly Riddle never hexed Abraxas to have warts for nine months." I looked around before looking at the blonde who looked grim "Maybe it is just us being here has changed things, Malfoy is a bigger prick than you where" I said as a cup landing in front of me.

"Give me a break, Annie! You where worse than I was."Draco snapped with a wink as he leaned back the seriousness of the conversation evaporated, Tom said beside me and laid a hand close to mine, Why did he say the he didn't want Draco to make 'eyes' at me? And so what if I like him... "I didn't get punched by Hermione thank you very much." I said enjoying to buttery taste on my tongue "Please you where in the good graces of the golden trio."Draco muttered "Golden trio?"Tom drawled he was annoyed not knowing what or who was the Golden trio. I wanted to laugh at the thought of Voldemort not know who the golden trio was, "A nickname everyone at our old school gave, Harry, Ron and Hermione, Draco and I where sorta on the other side of the tracks"I explained "Ginny was just the odd girl out until she caught Harry's attention"

"What sort of things did you do to them?"Tom asked he watched me like a cat watching its prey, "Draco, Got them into detention a lot, I was friends with the Whitlock twins so I mostly pranked them and got them into trouble as well." I said leaning back in my chair, Draco nodded "Then things changed...We sorta where pulled together." "Forced more like it."Muttered Draco under his breath, Tom stayed silent as Draco and I bantered back and forth, His hand slowly moved to mine and he grabbed my hand and held it.

"Do you need to tell your dear cousin anything? Should I get the safe house ready?"Draco said as he looked at our hands, I felt my cheeks heat up "Not that I know, and there is no need for any safe house anymore."I muttered slightly embarrassed that Draco used that stupid term, I always said that if my Mother found out that I was dating Fred that I would need a safe house, It was the same time that Draco had a crush on Hermione, Not that he would admit it. " She is going to be my date for the Ball, Also we will be apprenticing at Hogwarts." Tom stated like it was a dead on the dot fact, My heart froze as Draco looked surprised.

"Really." For a moment I thought that Draco was speechless "The Golden trio will be so excited"He joked sarcastically, I nodded "They will get over it, They are her _Friends _" Again friends sounded forced and more like a hiss from Tom, I wondered what our relationship was but then, I wanted to smack myself why was I thinking that Tom Riddle, the boy who loves no one except snakes, Would actually like me enough to want to date me, I will only be arm candy for him. The Apprenticeship was probably Slughorns idea then Toms, "Yes.. I am in need of Quidditch suplies so I will leave you to your drinks" Said Draco as he stood giving me a wink before he walked off with a bunch of girls trying to talk to him.

Tom's eyes narrowed on Draco's back, He let go of my hand and let it rest far away from mine "He is very charming." I nodded "Most girls think so, I for one, is not that sort of girl to fawn over a guy who I know is way beyond my reach"I stated more than just my view on Draco was said and I hoped Tom got the idea. Oh he did, He looked at me his eyes moving around, I leaned in slightly wondering how close was safe, I was pushing my limits with him everyday, and it seemed the closer I got the more He tried to get closer to me. It was scary and wonderful, I was playing with a flame that maybe I would be able to shape into a small candle flame instead of a forest fire.

His eyes where searching for something and I let my blue eyes reflect my fondness for him, How odd? The first time I saw Tom I was scared of him and not wanting to be around him and now I was very fond of his dry humor and his ability to always want to learn and to seceded, He placed his hand on my cheek, It was cold and soft, He leaned in closer, I leaned in closer, We where so close I could see his eyelashes that where naturally a dark brown, Then I found myself wanting for him to kiss me, He paused before nodding slightly and closing in the space, My eyes closed and I could feel his lips press into mine, They were soft and warm.

I moved closer my heart pounding and shocks where jolting through me, our Magic was mingling around in the air as my hand came to rest behind his head where I played with his hair not messing it up knowing that Tom hated that, His hand moved down to my waist as our lips moved in gentle kissed,When we pulled away I didn't know what to say. This was not suppose to happen...

* * *

We stood outside where the shrieking shack would be, "Why did you get my offer for Apprenticeship but I didn't?"I asked Tom as I sat on top of the rock making me at the same height as him, But he was still the taller person, "Professor Slughorn wanted to know if it would put a damper on my plans, Apparently all of you are homeless, we will have to share a living space." Tom told me, His arms where crossed and I shivered "So you and I will share a living space in Hogwarts, Why Defense against the dark arts?"I asked him, He sighed " I want to actually teach more than I would like the position, I love Hogwarts." I nodded "I can understand why, Not having a home anymore it kinda makes it seem like a home instead of a school" I said as I rocked back and forth.

The coldness was starting to seep into my skin so I started to move "Professor Slughorn is all about appearances , Most and likely your offer will come Christmas." Tom said offering his hand, This time it didn't bother me to take the hand and jump off of the rock. "Okay, Tom aren't you going to ask me to the ball?"I ask him, He narrowed his eyes on me "I already told you that we where going together.", "I know and I don't mind that but usually the guy asked the girl if she wants to go not that she is his date." I tried to explain, He nodded "Anastasia will you be my date to the Ball?"He said bowing, I smiled "Of course." I said.

Half way up the trail I stopped "Tom, try the spell."I said "I can already preform it."He said I rolled my eyes "Thats what you just told my _Friends_ to get them out of the heads dorms."I said mocking his hiss, His eyes widened a little and he smirked "Only you would figure that out.", I winked "I am just good like that." I joked, Tom pulled out his wand, seeing the pale wood that almost resembled bone I was reminded of his future, and what that wand will do, Kill "Remember your happiest memory." I reminded him, "_Expecto Patronum_" He stated perfect pronunciation and wand movement. A blue fog poured out of his wand and then to took a form, I smiled as a large snake was sitting on the ground hissing and coiling around, a Basilisk.

"I would hate to meet one of these, a Basilisk."I said as I watched the snake glare up at me, It was a miniature version of course, It was only the size of my Cane Corso. Tom flicked his wand and the snake disappeared "You would be dead."He stated I laughed "I guess I would unless I had a mirror, Then I would just have to wait frozen until the mandrakes are finished growing." Tom pulled me into his side as we walked back up to Honeydukes to leave.

* * *

So I guess I am dating Tom Riddle, they only girl in history, Oh boy am I making Bellatrix envious not that I would want that scary woman around. I walked into the common room and spotted red hair and dark brown unruly hair. I narrowed my eyes as I glided over to them and I sat down on the chair in front of them "Fancy a confession, Evans?"I asked Harry my voice was harsh and almost like a sneer, Harry looked up from his book "Now its Evans, I am doing this for the greater good." Harry said closing the leather bound diary "Where you reading that?"I asked Harry ignoring how it was suppose to be the greater good. "Yes."He said I sighed "Than it isn't a Horcrux, Tom placed a heavy charm on it to lock in real memories, Both of you remember being inside of it."I whispered " Anna, You have to realize that this will become one" Ginny said.

I narrowed my eyes at her " Do you realize that take something that will become one will only make him create it out of something we have no clue what it is?"I argued they both looked like they never thought about it, "Fine you can have it back, Listen whatever your doing keep it up, His tone changed when we came, look."Ginny said I shook my head and raised my hand to block the neatly written words. "I am a true Slytherin but I am not that low." I said taking the Dairy closing it and tying it, I pulled out my wand to make sure it was real or not.

"There is something about you in it, I would read it."Harry said I smiled "I don't want to know Harry, I already know what I am going to do... I hope that you can understand my point of view." I stood up smoothing out my skirt " Dumbledore told me before we left that not all things are solved in death, I believe in that, You know what side of the wand I will be on if you decided, you fancy a time in Azakban." I stated before I turned around and headed out of the Slytherin common room to Toms door.

I felt nervous as I walked through the halls, years of experience had gotten me good at dodging the traps, Ghosts, Peeves, Mrs Noris, and Filtch. When I came to the door I whispered the password "Honeysuckle.". The door opened and I went inside, It was dark all around which made me pull out my wand, My ponytail hit my back as I moved upwards and unto the dark room, I squinted as I saw a lump in the bed "Tom?"I called out the lump in the bed moved, I felt my heart race as I realized that Tom was asleep, I turned around and the lights flared to life.

I let out a squeak as I pressed the diary into my chest, "What are you doing in here?"Tom asked his voice was harsher than normal, He was sleep "Sorry, I found the Dairy and I just thought you would want it."I said quickly, I watched as he got out of bed he was in a pair of dark green boxers, again my eyes didn't want to stay on his sleep heavy face. "Oh who had it?"He asked as he took the book from my hands "I don't know, I found it under one of the couches in the Common room"I lied as Tom nodded "I better go." I said turning around, He grabbed my wrist "Wait, You can't go."He said "Why not?"I asked turning around.

"It's past curfew, Besides its around the time that Filtch searches this part of the school."He told me "You want me to stay here?"I asked him, He nodded letting go and walking over to his dresser, I blushed as he pulled out a pair of boxers and a long shirt "Here. I will sleep on the floor-", "No, I will or we could... just stay the same bed?"I mumbled feeling my cheek heat up. "As long as your comfortable with it."Tom said I nodded as I grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom. I came out and walked over to the empty side of the bed, And slipped into the covers, I didn't know if Tom was going to cuddle or just turn around.

"Thank you."He said as he pulled me into his chest and kissed me on the lips, I smiled as I laid my head on his chest and drifted off.


End file.
